Resident Evil: Alice and Jill's Confession
by Alexander18
Summary: Alice needs to confess something to Jill. How would Jill respond?


Resident Evil: Alice and Jill's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't the movie, or characters or anything related.

Note: Void means something else in this story.

Alice has finally reunited with Jill Valentine after being separated for so long and they are facing a battle against the Red Queen for the very survival of the human race. Alice had being longing to tell Jill something for a while since they first met at the church at Raccoon City. She and Jill were staying at the white house in a one of the rooms. "Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Alice when she saw Jill reading a book in the room. "Sure" said Jill, putting the book down and sitting up straight.

Alice sat next to her, her heart beating fast and she was nervous about what she was going to say. Jill looks straight at her which Alice had to resist blushing. "This maybe the last days we have in this world and before we go out to fight, this is something I needed to confess" said Alice. Jeez, Jill was looking quite beautiful as ever, thought Alice. "What do you want to tell me?" asks Jill, looking curious. Alice took a deep breath and replies "ever since we met at Raccoon City, I have been having feelings towards you. I just can't stop thinking of you."

Jill looks surprised and said "I thought you had a thing for Carlos." Alice shook her head and said "I was at the time trying to deny my feelings to you but now I can't. You can tell me if these feelings are one-way, I would understand." But Jill took her hand and said "I have a confession too, I might appear to be interested in guys but truth is I have been into girls since my teen years." Alice and Jill look into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Alice leans in and kisses Jill on the lips, Jill's lips tasted sweet. Jill returns the kiss; her hands gripping Alice's legs as Alice place her hands on Jill's cheeks.

Jill broke the kiss so that she can shut the door and lock it. Jill pulls off her shirt, apparently with no bra on, to reveal so incredible breasts Alice has ever seen. Jill sat on Alice's lap and starts passionately kissing her. Alice hands slid on to Jill's breasts and she squeezes them as her tongue was having a wrestling match with Jill's tongue. Alice moans and gasps out "oh Jill!" as Jill kisses her neck. Alice lay on the bed as Jill took off her pants to show her entire body to Alice. Alice allows Jill to peel her clothes off and Jill starts kissing down Alice's body. Alice groans as Jill's tongue enters her void and she grips the bed sheets tightly. "Jeez, that is so good! Please don't stop!" Alice said with joy as Jill continues. Jill then pulls out of her and puts two fingers together and insert into Alice's void.

Alice let a cry of pleasure as Jill manages to find the right spot, Jill starts fingering away while using one of her spare hands to rub one of Alice's breast. Alice's eyes rolled up as waves of pleasure start to hit her and Jill continues to finger her. Alice gasps with ecstasy as she receives the orgasm that has been built up inside her. "My turn" said Jill and she lay on the bed while Alice lay on top of her. Alice slid her fingers in Jill's void while both their breasts rubbed against each other. Jill groans as Alice found the sensitive spot and starts fingering away.

Both of their bodies were now cover in sweat but they didn't care as they continue. Jill squeezes Alice's bum as the fingering continues. Jill was starting to reach climax as waves of pleasure started to hit her. "Oh Alice, oh Alice!" groans Jill as she feels the end coming, both breathing heavily. With a few more fingering, Jill's gasps with pleasure as she got her orgasm.

Alice fell back on the bed next to Jill, both exhausted from making love. "I love you Jill" said Alice as she cuddles Jill from behind. "I love you too" replied Jill and they kissed once more before falling asleep. The next day came and they knew they going to fight today, whatever will happen during the battle they would be together no matter what. They grabbed their weapons and charged in, ready to take on the abominations that await them.

The end.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
